beauty and the beast
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Un poste dans un hôpital réputé, un petit - ami parfait, des amies formidables ; elle avait tout, tout pour être heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard à lui. Lui, cet homme imposant, couvert de cicatrices, qui ne se rappelait même pas de son propre prénom.
1. take me back to the night we met

_« beauty and the beast »_  
I ; « take me back to the night we met »

Un silence presque macabre régnait dans les couloirs, un silence entrecoupé par le bruit de la pluie martelant contre les vitres ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle posa son regard noisette sur sa camarade, assoupie sur une table de la cafétéria. Un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et elle déposa le bout de ses doigts sur le petit nez rebondi de la demoiselle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Les dernières heures avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, particulièrement longues ; si bien, que l'une comme l'autre, elles ne rêvaient que d'une chose, un bon lit. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent un instant, très court, et elles s'accordèrent un sourire.

« ça fait longtemps ? » demanda - t - elle, étouffant un bâillement  
« que tu ronfles ? à peine une heure, Lucy »

Encore légèrement endormie, la demoiselle jeta quelques coups d'oeils, à droite, à gauche et déposa de nouveau sa tête, au creux de ses bras ; sans un mot, elle tenta de retrouver les bras de Morphée.

« ne t'endors pas, eh » souffla - t - elle « je m'ennuie, là »

D'un geste las, la dite Lucy posa son regard brun sur sa camarade, les yeux légèrement plissés. Les deux jeunes femmes se côtoyaient depuis quelques années, elles avaient partagés les bancs de l'université et s'étaient retrouvés dans les vestiaires de cet hôpital ; un lien les unissait l'une à l'autre, bien qu'elles soient différentes. Là où Lucy était une magnifique jeune femme, aux formes délicieuses, aux mèches blondes et à la silhouette élancée, elle, elle possédait ce physique d'une adolescente, une poitrine plate et des mèches bleues.

« est - ce que d'autres patients sont arrivés, entre temps ? » lui demanda la blonde  
« pas vraiment, à part un couple enrhumé »

Certaines nuits, elles n'avaient pas une minute de libre, tentant maladroitement de sauver la vie de toutes ces personnes qui s'amassaient entre ces murs ; pourtant, ce soir, un silence pesant régnait dans les lieux.  
Et alors, que la douce Lucy semblait sur le point de rejoindre les bras de Morphée une nouvelle fois, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent ; elles se regardèrent un instant. Ces bruits, ces voix, elles les connaissaient par coeur ; ça voulait dire, qu'un cas critique, avait passé les portes de l'établissement.  
La bleue réagit automatiquement, attachant ces mèches en une couette haute et relevant les manches de sa blouse blanche ; Lucy suivait, silencieusement. Maladroitement, elles s'avancèrent dans les couloirs, tombant nez à nez avec ce qui semblait être un carnage.

« Lucy, Levy, vous êtes là, parfait ! » entendirent - elles « séparez - vous, tâchez de vous rendre utile »

Levy lança un sourire en biais à son amie et attrapa une paire de gants ; ces iris noisettes cherchant tant bien que mal où elle pourrait être utile mais toutes les personnes présentes semblaient avoir besoin de bras supplémentaire. Elle s'approcha d'une femme de grande taille, des mèches rouges attachés en un chignon désordonné et jaugea les blessures du patient, devant elle.

« mais qu'est - ce qu'il s'est passé ? » souffla la bleue, les mains tremblantes  
« visiblement, une dispute qui aurait mal tournée ils sont tous dans un état critique »  
« qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, Ezra ? »  
« occupe - toi de celui - ci, s'il te plaît » lança Ezra, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à un patient « fais ce que tu peux, mais ne t'attardes pas trop, je ne pense pas qu'il passera la nuit »

Ces iris noisettes effleurèrent avec précaution le dit patient ; couvert de sang, il semblait presque que chaque inspiration qu'il prenait l'achevait, lentement, douloureusement. Et ces blessures qui recouvraient son corps n'étaient pas si profondes, sûrement qu'il s'était bien débattu ; mais son visage reflétait la mort, une vilaine cicatrice barrait sa peau, traversant entre ces deux yeux. Un haut de coeur la prit, assez violent mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser ces quelques émotions prendre le dessus sur la situation ; acquiesçant faiblement à sa supérieur, elle tira doucement la civière.

* * *

Le claquement de la porte lui arracha un léger sursaut et un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle se maudissait, elle et sa fausse délicatesse. Ses doigts fins passèrent dans ses mèches bleues et son sac trouva sa place, sur le parquet en bois ; les murs de l'endroit étaient couverts d'un tas de photographies, d'un tas de sourires, de baisers, d'amour, d'amitié. Un sourire se glissa contre ses lèvres et elle s'avança d'un pas un peu plus léger malgré la fatigue, en sentant la bonne odeur dans l'air ; elle ne fût pas surprise de trouver un grand brun, derrière les fourneaux. Maladroitement, elle se glissa contre son dos, passant ses bras frêles autour de sa taille robuste ; elle était si petite, près de lui et elle se sentait en sécurité. D'aussi loin que remontait leur histoire, elle s'était senti bien, vraiment bien. Un petit soupir de bien - être s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle humait cette odeur de lavande qui s'échappait des vêtements de son bien - aimé.

« dure journée, mon ange ? » entendit - elle

Elle acquiesça vivement contre son dos et s'éloigna de son corps, s'installant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le grand brun se tourna vers elle, ce sourire si craquant sur les lèvres et elle esquissa un sourire, tapotant du bout des doigts ses lèvres.

« j'attends mon baiser, Gray » souffla - t - elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux

Et le dit Gray ne se fit pas prier, attrapant la taille de la bleue, pour kidnapper ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Cette allure de mauvais garçon qu'il avait, n'était rien lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Elle passa ses mains le long de ses bras musclés et déposa un chaste baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« tu m'as terriblement manqué » lâcha la bleue  
« ça a été si dur que ça ? »  
« tu n'imagines même pas, il y a eu énormément de décès »

Un brin de tristesse passa dans les iris ébènes du jeune homme et il déposa un baiser long, tendre, sur le front de la jeune femme, caressant du bout des doigts sa taille ; ce métier qu'elle exerçait la détruisait, lentement et il le sentait, chaque fois qu'elle perdait un patient, elle semblait se perdre un peu plus au passage.  
Gray retourna aux fourneaux, éteignant le feu sous les casseroles.

* * *

Un dernier gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et soudain, elle sentit ce poids si familier contre son corps frêle ; esquissant un sourire, elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de son amant, déposant ses lèvres sur son front. Leurs deux respirations s'entrechoquaient, dans leurs draps teintés de miel. Puis, ils retrouvèrent leurs places habituels, une étreinte douce ; son dos s'heurta au torse musclé de son petit - ami et ces bras musclés se glissèrent autour de sa taille frêle. Elle sentait le souffle du brun contre son oreille, ça la berçait la nuit, ça éloignait les cauchemars.

« j'ai envie d'un bébé, Levy » souffla - t - il, au creux de son oreille

Ces mots résonnaient tendrement entre les murs de la chambre et elle, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire un seul mouvement, de faire croire à son sommeil après une longue journée ; pourquoi faisait - elle ça? Le souffle court, les battements effrénés de son coeur, elle ferma les yeux ; espérant qu'il ne tenterait pas maladroitement d'avoir une réponse ce soir. Était - elle surprise? Pas vraiment ; ils étaient ensemble depuis tant d'années, depuis si longtemps, ils s'aimaient et Gray était tout simplement parfait, un amant doux, un petit - ami adorable et bienveillant. Alors pourquoi la simple idée d'avoir un bébé avec cet homme si bon la mettait à genoux ?  
Dans ce bordel de pensées contradictoires, elle trouva tant bien que mal le sommeil.

* * *

Étouffant un bâillement à l'aide de sa main, elle referma la porte de son casier brutalement, arrachant un sursaut à ses quelques collègues présents ; dans un élan sympathique, Lucy déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, les sourcils froncés.

« t'as une sale tête, dis moi » lança - t - elle, soucieuse avant que ces lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire à l'allure bien trop perverse « ou alors, il y a une certaine personne qui n'a pas cessée de te tenir éveillée cette nuit, chanceuse »

Ces simples mots suffirent à faire remonter les souvenirs de cette nuit au creux de ses entrailles et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; sa nuit avait été épouvantable et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle adressa un petit sourire à son amie d'enfance, évitant tout inquiétude de sa part, persuadée que personne ne comprendrait son comportement ; après tout, elle ne se comprenait pas elle - même, dans tout ça.  
Elle salua chaleureusement sa supérieure et attendit patiemment ces ordres ; elle n'était pas encore apte à bosser seule, mais bosser aux ordres d'Ezra était quelque chose de géniale. Bien qu'elle possédait cette allure si stricte, elle lui apprenait tant de choses. Ces iris noisettes se posèrent sur son entourage, ces collègues qui entouraient doucement leur supérieure et elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

« bien, nous allons faire le tour des chambres » souffla la demoiselle, aux cheveux rouges

* * *

Un sourcil arqué, elle observait silencieusement la scène devant elle, étouffant un sourire amusé ; à peine son équipe avait - elle passée le pas de la porte de la première chambre qu'un cri avait résonné dans le long du couloir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son amie d'enfance, les fesses sur le sol, et lui lança un grand sourire moqueur ; Ezra leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agaçé par le comportement de son patient.

« vraiment jeune homme ? » s'exclama - t - elle « avez - vous l'intention d'agresser toutes mes employées ? »

Le garçon posa son regard sur elle, un regard brûlant ; n'importe quelle femme aurait sûrement fondu face à cette bouille mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un grand sourire se glissait sur le visage du dit patient. Les mèches roses en bordel, il se releva tant bien que mal et s'installa au bord de son lit.

« j'ai faim » dit - il  
« ce n'est pas l'heure du repas, vous devez attendre »  
« je n'ai pas envie d'attendre »  
« et bien, vous y penserez la prochaine fois que vous finirez ici »  
« je sors quand ? »  
« pas maintenant, vos blessures sont sérieuses ; Lucy, nous t'écoutons »

La grande blonde étouffa un grognement et en s'appuyant sur ces paumes se releva du sol, ramassant ces quelques feuilles.

« Natsu ; vingt - cinq ans, il est arrivé hier avec les autres, couvert de graves brûlures sur les bras » lit - elle, attentivement « il s'est réveillé ce matin et malgré ces blessures, il semble en parfaite forme, il ne cesse de réclamer de la nourriture et de bouger dans tous les sens »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au dit Natsu et lui tira la langue, telle une enfant ; son geste ne passa pas vraiment inaperçue et quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce. La supérieure acquiesça, déclarant que Lucy serait l'infirmière en charge de ce dossier, puisqu'ils semblaient si bien s'entendre.

* * *

Cette porte, elle n'eût aucune mal à la reconnaître. Le souffle court, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce, cherchant du regard le patient dont elle s'était occupée la nuit dernière ; elle avait passée des heures à panser ces blessures. Et tous les professionnels s'étaient dits qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit, après tout qui survivrait à une telle blessure ? Mais il était là, assis sur ce lit, couverts par des bandages blancs, le regard dans le vide.  
Ezra lui fit un signe, annonçant que c'était à elle que revenait la lecture du dossier et sans un mot, elle chercha la page du patient.

« nom inconnu » souffla - t – elle « âge inconnu, il est arrivé hier avec les autres, couvert de plusieurs blessures mais la plus grave reste celle sur son visage ; il s'est réveillé ce matin »  
« rien d'autre, Levy ? »  
« non, le dossier est vide »

La bleue vit sa supérieure, les sourcils froncés, lui prendre le dossier des mains, cherchant une quelconque autre information mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout de plus ; tous les regards se posèrent sur cet homme, qui regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre. Il semblait en proie à un tas d'interrogations et elle laissa ces iris noisettes effleurer son corps, son visage ; imposant, fut le premier mot qui lui vint. Cet homme était imposant.  
Ezra s'approcha du garçon, les mains sur les hanches.

« ton nom, s'il te plaît » souffla - t - elle  
« je ne sais pas »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête, continuant de contempler quelque chose par la fenêtre.

« comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » répéta la rouge  
« je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et à l'instant où ces iris rouges effleurèrent les siennes, son coeur rata un battement ; la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, elle écouta la suite de la conversation, étouffant les battements de son coeur maladroit.

« pas du tout ? » demanda la supérieure  
« je ne sais pas qui je suis »

Sa voix rauque résonna un instant dans l'air ; puis, il détourna son attention d'eux, pour scruter par la fenêtre.


	2. i was here

_« beauty and the beast »_  
_II ; _« i was here »

Au bord de l'apoplexie, le son de sa respiration se mêlait au bruit désagréable de ces coups ; chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, s'accompagnait de son poing qu'il écrasait sur le visage de sa victime. Une amère odeur de sang se frotta à ces narines et il grimaça légèrement, son pied s'écrasant dans l'estomac de l'homme à ces pieds ; puis, ces iris pourpre cherchèrent une silhouette dans la foule. Plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit et de la ruelle, il s'avança d'un pas lourd, s'engouffrant dans cette foule ; le bruit d'une mâchoire qui craque s'éleva dans l'air et il esquissa un sourire. Son regard effleura la silhouette tremblante d'un grand blond, une paire d'yeux émeraude ; dès que leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, il trembla de plus belle, cherchant désespérément un quelconque moyen de prendre la fuite mais trop tard, sa main se referma sur la gorge du blond et il exerça une pression bien trop forte. Sans un mot, il lui aurait ôté la vie ; pas de regret, juste un geste mais le bruit d'une détonation le tira de sa contemplation et il grimaça légèrement en sentant un liquide poisseux se répandre sur ses vêtements ; le corps de l'homme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé et il posa son regard sur son agresseur. Du bout des doigts, il toucha l'endroit où la balle était entré et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il craqua sa nuque dans un geste agile et s'élança en avant, repoussant l'arme à feu au détour de la ruelle. Son poing s'écrasa brutalement contre la mâchoire de cet homme et il s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsqu'un éclair vif lui déchira la vue ; un éclair et un sourire.

Sa main se referma sur le tissu du drap et il s'empressa tant bien que mal d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front ; la respiration saccadée, il tomba maladroitement une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, semblait l'achever ; ses prunelles rouges cherchèrent quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la chambre et il se heurta à la blancheur de la pièce. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent, lentement et il posa son regard tremblant sur ses mains ; qui était - il vraiment?  
Ce fût les rayons du soleil qui le tirèrent des bras de Morphée et il tira son drap, couvrant son visage ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il chercha maladroitement à reprendre son sommeil. Dans les couloirs, l'hôpital reprenait doucement vie et il s'extirpa de son lit, d'un geste las ; l'eau chaude sur son corps engourdi lui arracha un soupir d'aise et il profita de ces quelques minutes de bien-être, quelques minutes avant que la réalité ne le rattrape. Vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging, il attendit silencieusement, installé sur le bord de son lit que les infirmières ne viennent se joindre à lui ; une jeune femme s'approcha de lui, presque timidement. Une tignasse bleue, des iris noisettes et minuscule ; il ne dit rien, reportant son attention sur le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre.

Dans un geste maladroit, elle pressa une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur les blessures qui recouvraient son torse meurtri ; puis, elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire le tour de son torse imposant avec un bandage, ce qui lui arracha plusieurs grognements de frustration. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa le bout du bandage, le faisant passer délicatement autour de son torse, sans un mot ; elle l'observa faire, et le remercia d'un sourire.  
Lorsque le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son visage et qu'elle lui retira son bandage, un frisson le prit ; son visage se cachait sous ses bandes.

« est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Sa voix rauque coupa le silence et arracha un petit sursaut à l'infirmière ; ses prunelles noisettes se posèrent un instant sur le visage défiguré du grand brun et elle hésita un instant.

« vous savez » commença - t - elle, prudemment « ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, pour le moment »  
« j'ai besoin de ça, de voir mon visage » souffla - t - il

Et elle acquiesça faiblement, disparaissant au détour de la chambre ; quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait, traînant derrière elle, un grand miroir. Elle le disposa dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui, l'aidant maladroitement à se mettre sur ses deux pieds ; il la dépassait d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, elle se sentit extrêmement petite à cet instant. Silencieusement, il s'approcha du miroir et posa son regard écarlate sur ce reflet qu'il lui renvoyait ; un corps imposant couvert de bandages, un tas de cicatrices, des prunelles rouges, des mèches brunes et un haut de cœur le prit lorsqu'il posa son regard sur son visage. Une cicatrice le barrait ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il repoussa le miroir, titubant jusqu'à son lit. Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte ; cette vision le dégouttait.  
Une petite main se posa sur son dos et il releva son regard vers l'infirmière ; ses iris rouge sang se confrontèrent aux douces prunelles noisettes de la demoiselle et il fronça les sourcils.

« vous ne vous souvenez de rien du tout ? » demanda - t - elle, d'une petite voix  
« non » souffla - t - il, dans un petit grognement  
« ne vous en faites pas, quelqu'un viendra forcément demander de vos nouvelles ; un avis de recherche traînera et vous retrouverez votre famille »

Le grand brun enfouit son visage entre ces mains, tentant de faire taire ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait.

« personne ne viendra » souffla - t - il, dans un murmure  
« pourquoi dites - vous ça ? »  
« parce que je le sais, tout mon être me hurle que personne ne viendra »

Elle ressentait une telle tristesse dans sa voix qu'elle en eût le souffle coupé ; dans un geste voulu tendre, elle lui frotta le dos, ne sachant quoi dire. Lorsqu'il reprit une respiration correcte, elle lui adressa un petite sourire rassurant, tendant une petite main frêle vers lui.

« Levy MacGarden, votre infirmière »

Pendant une seconde, ses iris pourpre jugèrent la main qu'elle lui tendait et finalement, il la serra d'une poigne bien trop brutale.

« désolé, je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle »  
« nous ferons avec, pas de soucis »

Le bruit de ces pas résonnaient dans les couloirs ; elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et se rapprocha de la cafétéria avec hâte. Ces premières heures étaient passées avec une lenteur interminable ; elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, un plateau repas dans les mains et fit un signe de la main à sa camarade, qui s'approcha à son tour. La bleue planta un baiser sur sa joue et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« alors, comment ça se passe avec ton patient ? celui aux cheveux roses » demanda - t - elle, curieuse « il continue de te sauter dessus ? »

Elle étouffa un rire dans sa main et piqua une frite dans le plateau de son amie.

« ce gars est insupportable, comment c'est possible autant d'énergie dans un si petit corps ? »  
« je trouve que son corps n'est pas si petit que ça, moi » lança la bleue  
« Levy » s'indigna Lucy « bon j'avoue, j'aime beaucoup ces fesses »

La jeune Macgarden esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel ; elle s'en doutait depuis le début. Elle connaissait Lucy sur le bout des doigts, par cœur, elles n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre.

« et toi, avec ton patient amnésique ? » demanda la blonde « il se souvient de quelque chose ? »  
« rien du tout, c'est le néant » souffla la bleue  
« figure-toi que Natsu aimerait le voir »  
« pardon ? »  
« oui, il m'a sortit tout un discours comme quoi Gajeel l'aurait sauvé, blablabla, je n'ai pas tout suivit »

La bleue fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » s'exclama - t - elle  
« qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, tout ça ? »  
« non, tu as dis un prénom, il y a une minute »  
« ah, Natsu dit que ton patient s'appelle Gajeel mais il ne sait pas grand chose de lui » expliqua l'infirmière « Levy, tu t'enfuis où comme ça ? »

Ignorant les appels de sa meilleure amie dans son dos, la bleue s'élança dans les couloirs ; le cœur battant. Le grand brun repoussa l'assiette dans un soupir las et reporta son regard sur l'extérieur ; il passait des heures à se plonger dans les néants de cette ville, cherchant tant bien que mal quelques bribes de souvenirs mais rien ne venait. Un bruit sourd lui arracha un léger sursaut et il posa un regard agacé sur l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés.

« eh, ce n'est pas la fête du slip là » grogna - t - il « fais moins de bruit »

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration correctement et pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

« Gajeel » lâcha - t - elle, dans un murmure  
« je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama - t - il « je ne comprends pas »  
« ton nom, c'est Gajeel »  
« eh, tu ne peux pas décider toute seule d'un prénom comme ça ; si je dois en prendre un, je veux quelque chose de vraiment classe, genre Metalicana »

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'approcha du lit.

« attends deux secondes, ce n'est vraiment pas classe du tout, ça »  
« alors là, c'est juste toi qui n'y connaît rien, tu t'appelles Levy s'il te plaît, tu trouves ça classe peut - être ? »  
« je n'ai pas choisi et c'est très bien comme prénom »  
« pas du tout, c'est horrible et tu ne choisis pas pour moi »  
« je n'ai pas choisi, un autre patient a dit que tu t'appelle Gajeel »

Cette lueur agacé dans ces prunelles s'évapora à la seconde où les mots s'échappèrent de ces lèvres ; il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Les mains tremblantes, il repoussa brutalement le drap qui recouvrait son corps et s'élança dans les couloirs, cherchant le dit patient ; elle lui emboîta le pas, à bout de souffle.

« bon sang, arrête toi » souffla - t - elle  
« tiens, tu me tutoies ? » lâcha - t - il, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« tu as commencé, je suis »  
« c'est faux, ça »  
« je t'assure que c'est vrai »  
« je n'aurais jamais fais ça »  
« ah bon ? »  
« je suis trop distingué pour faire ça »  
« attends deux secondes, je ris et ensuite on en reparle »

Elle étouffa un rire dans sa main mais déglutit très vite en remarquant la lueur dans les yeux de son patient ; elle leva les mains en l'air.

« okay, je ne me moque pas mais arrête de courir dans tous les sens, sa chambre est collée à la tienne, en fait »  
« tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »  
« mes jambes sont minuscule par rapport aux tiennes, ralentis et je pourrais te dire des trucs »  
« quelle idée d'être si petite, toi aussi, tu ne fais pas d'effort »  
« attends, je n'ai pas choisi ça »  
« m'en fous, vient là »

Et dans un élan habile, le brun la jeta sur son épaule, ignorant les regards des infirmières. Les sourcils froncés, les joues rouges, elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'échapper de sa poigne mais elle n'était rien comparé à lui ; il s'engouffra dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie blonde. Levy posa un regard surpris sur sa meilleure amie qui échangeait quelques cartes avec ledit Natsu.

« mais, Levy, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur son épaule ? » lança la blonde, les sourcils froncés  
« attends, c'est lui, ce n'est qu'une brute »  
« charmant compliment, arrête de bouger tu me fais mal »  
« repose moi au sol et ça ira mieux »  
« tu m'énerves »  
« bah bien sûr, c'est moi »

Le grand brun la déposa doucement au sol et elle tapota doucement sa tenue, les joues rouges ; elle adressa un petit sourire à Lucy.  
Natsu les observait, les sourcils froncés.

« dis, Lucy ? » lâcha - t - il, dans un souffle  
« hm ? »  
« pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de faire la même chose, moi ? »

Elle écrasa sa main contre son front et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; quel genre de patient avait - elle réussi à récupérer, là. Elle tapota doucement la tête de son patient et adressa un sourire à sa camarade, lui intimant de mettre la situation au clair.

« Gajeel voulait voir Natsu »

Les cartes s'écrasèrent sur le sol ; bouche bée, le jeune homme posa un regard surpris sur le brun, pointant un doigt vers lui.

« attends, Gajeel ? » s'exclama le rose « pourquoi je ne vois pas ton visage ? »  
« un accident, t'es qui au juste ? » demanda le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« Natsu, tu m'as sauvé la vie mon gars »  
« comment ça ? on se connaît ? »  
« en fait, pas vraiment, je te connais de nom, t'es plutôt connu dans les rues »  
« les rues ? » répéta le grand brun « je ne comprends pas »  
« j'ai démarré une bagarre contre un gars, un couillon chef d'un petit gang ; ils sont réputés pour leur violence envers les filles et je sais que l'une d'elle est une amie à toi. tu t'es joins à moi et franchement si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais fais tué, sérieux, t'es un vrai bagarreur, on devrait se battre toi et moi, un de ces quatre »

Un sourcil arqué, Gajeel prit une inspiration, posant son regard rouge sur l'infirmière.

« t'es sûre qu'il a toute sa tête, celui-là ? »  
« visiblement, oui » souffla la bleue  
« si tu ne me crois pas, ton amie est patiente, il me semble » lança le rose  
« qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »  
« je te l'ai dis, ils sont violents »

Dans un geste las, le brun fourra ses mains dans ses poches, réfléchissant aux mots du jeune homme ; quoi que les gens puissent dire autour de lui, rien ne lui revenait. Le prénom qu'il portait lui était totalement inconnu et une certaine frustration ne cessait d'augmenter dans ces veines ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça, s'extirpant de la chambre sans un mot. Levy se confondit un instant en excuse et se rua à sa suite, grognant quelque chose dans sa barbe imaginaire.  
Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retourner près de lui et lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, elle lui emboîta le pas, légèrement à bout de souffle. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se pencha en avant, reprenant sa respiration.

« sérieusement ? » souffla - t - elle « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« je me couche, ça se voit pas ? » grogna - t - il, en s'engouffrant dans son lit  
« tu ne veux pas voir cette fille ? »  
« non » s'exclama - t - il, un air colérique sur le visage

Les sourcils froncés, Levy se rapprocha doucement du lit.

« c'est ton moyen le plus rapide de savoir qui tu es »  
« je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas »  
« t'es en train de faire un caprice, là ? » souffla - t - elle  
« non, tu ne comprends pas »  
« explique - moi, alors »  
« retourne bosser et lâche-moi, je ne suis pas ton pote »

Sa voix au ton tremblant de colère s'éleva dans les airs et les joues rouges, elle acquiesça vivement, s'extirpant de la pièce. Il n'avait pas tort ; il était son patient, rien de plus.


End file.
